johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnos' Top 6 YouTube Guitar Players
Hello Again Empire! Today I'll be sharing a list of people I actually look up to when it comes to music. These six talented gentlemen are truely amazing at what they do. They have my respect and admiration, and even if you don't like metal, they deserve great praise. So, without further ado, lets begin! #6: Toxic Eternity https://www.youtube.com/user/ToxicxEternity This guy does covers of video game music. Damn good covers. They are very faithful and accurate to the original pieces of music, with very few liberties taken. If you ever wanted to hear your favorite game music played with metal/rock instruments, then this guy is for you. #5: Charlie Parra del Riego https://www.youtube.com/user/charlieparradelriego This guy, like pretty much everyone on this list, does metal covers most of the time. But he also, like everyone from here on, does original music. His covers are pretty faithful and accurate, but he takes more liberties, putting in totally shrederific solos and quite fitting breakdowns and bridges. He uses simple equipment; a 22 fret 6-stringed guitar in standard tuning. You can get a guitar with those specs on Ebay for $50-$100, which is pretty cheap as far as guitars go. As a final note, I'll say that just watching his fingers on the fretboard is mesmerizing, as the way his fingers move is really unique. #4: Rob Scallon https://www.youtube.com/user/robs70986987 This guy is rather unique in style. He is most famous for doing covers of popular metal songs on a variety of alternative instruments, such as ukalele, banjo, and even a shovel. These covers are really interesting to watch. Another notable aspect is his skill in slap guitar. It's a rather uncommon style, but areally cool skill to have. Rob also does comedic videos on his channel, as well as collaboratoins with number 3 on our list, which are also comedic in nature. #3: Jared Dines https://www.youtube.com/user/th3ycharg3 Another unique specimen. Jared, stylewise, is a bit of a jack-of-all-trades. He is above average at drums, keyboards, bass, vocals, and extremely good at guitar. As mentioned before, he does comedic videos, usually satirizing cliches and trends in the metal genre. Also mentioned, he collaborates with others on this list, especially numbers five, four, and two, as well as featuring number one in one of his videos. He's a really funny and entertaining. #2: Steve Terreberry https://www.youtube.com/user/SteveTerreberry This guy is a master of shred, comedy, and just being weird sometimes. He ended up with the title "King of Djent" after making numerous videos about the Djent subgenre of metal. He can outshred anyone on the list, with the exception of number one, and can make you laugh your ass off at the same time. He also does experiment videos, where he tries writing short examples of certain kinds of music, tries mixing different styles of music, or even playing songs backwards. He also does tutorials of a few expert level techniques. Also he's just a flat out nice guy. Nuff said. #1: 331Erock/ Eric Calderone https://www.youtube.com/user/331Erock This guy is a fucking BEAST! He is by far one of the best guitar players I've ever seen in my life. His speed and precision is unrivaled. He's a professional on all levels, and yet, he is humble. He is top dog, and he still strives to get better. He always says that he's still learning and always improving, and he actually is. That is the ultimate sign of greatness: to be the best but still be able to improve noticeably every day. Aside from his amazing instrumental prowess, he is a massive nerd, which is relatable to the majority of youngsters these days, myself included. A little tidbit that most of you might like to know is that he is a huge fan of Godzilla, and did a cover of the Godzilla theme to celebrate the release of the 2014 movie. He is also a fan of comic books and superheros, and is an avid gamer, also relatable to many people nowadays. Another unique thing about him is that his metal covers are in a minority in that they cross the genre gap. Usually, a metal cover of a pop song is only enjoyed by metal fans, but his covers are so well crafted that fans of the original pop song find it listenable, as well as metal fans. It's rather rare to find something like that. This guy is an inspiration to all metal musicians, and was the one who motivated me to start learning how to play. Thank you, Eric. You are appreciated here on the Johnos Firewalker Wiki. Afterword So, thats all for today. If you're ever curious about these guys, Try the links at the top of each section or search them up on YouTube. Untill next time, have a great day and ROCK ON!!!! \m/ \m/ Category:Review Category:Top Tens